


Beautiful Beast

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Captivity, Collars, Dark, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattooed Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Betty finds herself in a beautiful prison, with a handsome captor.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Beautiful Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is for the 'Fairy Tale AU' square of my Summer 2020 Riverdale Bingo card.
> 
> **WARNING:** This is a little dark in that Betty is sold off and Jughead has bought her. It's not exactly like Beauty and the Beast, just inspired by it. I have it as an M rating for now but that might change. I'm not sure where this will go, or if we'll really even get any answers as to WHY he's bought her. Also there will probably be additions to the tags. Please read with caution if any of the prisoner stuff has you uncomfortable, or feel free to message me on Tumblr.

As Betty’s eyes opened, she felt herself instantly drain of all emotion, simply staring at the tall ceiling above her, not moving a muscle. She didn’t want to look at the new prison around her, she didn’t want to be herself. So she just stared, trapped inside these walls, and even worse, trapped inside her own head.

This was her first day here, or maybe her second. She wasn’t sure how long she had been knocked out for the transportation. She had a lifetime to go, and she just didn’t know how to deal with that.

Her father, a lifelong gambling addict, had sold her to pay off his debts. She had to get used to the fact that her life was now not her own. She was someone else's property. That was a lot to take in.

Her father had told her it wouldn’t be bad. The man he had sold her to was young and handsome, he had riches beyond anything they’d ever experienced, and he had promised to look after her. He’d make sure she would want for nothing, but now all Betty wanted was her freedom. She never expected it could be taken away so easily.

As a tear ran down her temple, she knew she had to suppress such thoughts. She had made a deal, or rather, agreed to one. Her father was going to be killed if he didn’t pay, but what he owed weren’t the kinds of debts that could be paid off on the kind of money he made. Giving Betty’s life was the only way to ensure his went on. She didn’t want her father to die, even though he didn’t deserve to live after giving her away the way he did.

Moving for the first time in, she had no idea how long, Betty curled up onto her side, sleep taking her into welcoming darkness.

.

Eventually her body betrayed her and she climbed off the large plush bed in search of a bathroom. She found one on the other side of the room. She didn’t care enough to look at her surroundings yet, so far all she grasped was that it was big, really big.

After relieving herself, she began to wash her hands and slowly lifted her gaze to look at herself in the mirror. She was afraid of what she would find - another person, a shell of herself - but it was just her.

The first and most disturbing thing she noticed was the new collar around her neck, reminding her once again of her new life. She was no more than an animal now, belonging to a man she had never met.

She lifted her fingers to the collar. It was gold and smooth, about an inch wide, solid all around her neck, without any obvious way of removal. If she were a normal girl, the metal could pass as a beautiful necklace, but she wasn’t normal, and the accessory was definitely a symbol of her imprisonment.

Letting her hand fall away from her neck, her fingertips felt down the delicate silk fabric of the pale pink nightgown she had on. She wondered who had dressed her, but quickly decided it didn’t matter. The sooner she accepted her life, the sooner it wouldn’t hurt.

Not wanting to look at herself anymore, Betty went back to the bed, crawling under the covers and letting sleep take her again. It was probably whatever drugs she had been given that made her sleep so easily and so much.

.

When she woke up again it appeared to be morning, a brilliant, too bright light coming in through the floor to ceiling windows. She willed herself out of bed, walking across the wooden floors to see the view. She pulled back the sheer white curtains and felt her stomach drop, nothing but trees as far as her eyes could see. 

If she were in any other situation this would have been beautiful. But despite the beauty, this was still a prison.

Pressing her hand to the cold glass of the window, Betty tried not to think about it, tried to convince herself to accept it. It would only be harder the longer she sulked. 

She turned around and finally looked at her room. It was enormous, ten times bigger than the tiny trailer she shared with her father, probably more.

It was modern and bright, a bed bigger than she knew beds could be made sat along one wall. There were big comfortable looking chairs in one corner, along with a large flatscreen television.

There was also a work desk with a rose gold macbook in the center. She had the fleeting thought of using it to contact someone, but she knew better than to think her new owner would make it that easy for her to escape.

She walked around the space, coming to a stop at the mirror and make-up table that looked fit for a princess. She sat on the soft padded chair and looked at the array of expensive fragrances, lotions, oils, and make-up, picking up one of the bottles to smell the most amazing scent she had ever smelt. It was like dreams and moonlight in a bottle.

Not wanting to see her reflection anymore, she went back to the bathroom, this time taking a look. It was just as grand as her bedroom, with a huge tub and a shower that was far too large for just one person.

The bathroom came equipped with its own set of oils, lotions, and fragrances. For a girl who grew up poor, she’d expect to be delighted by all this extravagance. But she didn’t really care, she didn’t need any of this. She’d give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant having her freedom.

Last was the walk in closet, larger than any she had seen in a movie or magazine. It was filled with more clothing than one person needed in five life times, let alone one. She looked at a few pieces, quality and elegance in every one of them, and all in her size.

There was a wall of shoes, everything from slippers and sneakers to diamond covered stilettos. She doubted she’d ever wear them.

She began opening drawers to find delicate lingerie and fine jewelry, doubting she’d ever wear those either.

Feeling tired and like she all of a sudden didn’t have the energy or will to get back to her bed, Betty laid on the comfortable couch in the center of the closet, closing her eyes and letting sweet darkness take her once again.

.

When she woke up again, it was from a gentle touch, and as soon as her eyes opened and looked into the stormy blue of his eyes, she startled, pulling away from his caress. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling fear spike throughout her body.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,”

Betty tried not to cry. She had always been a strong person and she never let anyone see her cry. That wasn’t about to change. So instead she continued to hold herself away from him, trying to cover up all the exposed skin her tiny nightgown didn’t.

“Here,” the man said, standing to grab something off a track.

She couldn’t help but notice how tall he was, the broad expanse of his back and the narrowness of his waist.

She didn’t get to stare too long, before he offered her a silk robe and she took it, quickly wrapping it around herself.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, the man running his hand through thick dark hair that fell over his forehead. He was wearing a shirt, professional but somehow comfortable. What stood out the most though, was the way the sleeves were rolled up, and the many tattoos covering both forearms and hands.

“You must be starving,” he finally said.

Her stomach growled at his words and she noticed she was in fact hungry. She just stared at him, hating the fact that he was young and handsome like her father had said. Age and beauty didn’t matter, he was a beast.

“Well, ah, I’ll have something prepared and brought up to you… Any requests?”

Her stomach turned but she did feel starving. It didn’t matter what she ate. It’s not like any decision she made now would be her own anyway.

When she didn’t answer, he gave a nod. “Very well, I’ll have a few options sent up and let you settle in,”

Betty waited until he was gone, not realizing how shaky her legs had gotten. Even though he hadn’t introduced himself, she knew who he was. He was the man who had placed a collar around her neck and caged her in this beautiful prison.

She wanted to weep for the life she had lost, but she refused to give in that way. Instead she went back to the bathroom and tried out the shower, a little confused by all the buttons and options, but finally settled on the ‘forest rain’ setting.

Betty had never used a shower so big and new, she had never experienced the water pressure and continued warm temperature. She imagined there were many more new experiences to come, but she wasn’t looking forward to any of them.

When she exited the shower, she could have sworn the tiles under her feet were heated, making sure she didn’t feel any discomfort as she walked to grab the white fluffy robe that was hanging up nearby.

After she towel dried her hair, she returned to her room to find a cart filled with food. She hadn’t realized she’d taken so long in the shower, but her sense of time did feel a little off, what with all the sleeping.

The food looked delicious, everything from eggs and bacon to fluffy french pastries. There were a few pots with coffee and a selection of teas. She wasn’t sure where to start, so she poured herself a coffee and picked at one of the pastries.

She hated to admit that the coffee was probably the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. She just now realized how burnt the one she and her father made in their kitchen had been. But she still longed for it, preferring the taste of the burnt beans to this unfamiliar heaven.

Too much was new for her to be bored, but eventually she did grow tired and went back to bed.

.

When she awoke, there were clothes and a note laid out at the foot of the bed.

_ Please join me downstairs for dinner.  _

_ \- J _

Betty looked at the lovely cream and gold dress, far fancier than anything she’d ever worn. Knowing she didn’t really have a choice, she changed out of her robe and into the soft fabric. She didn’t want to wear the heels, so she walked out of her room barefoot. 

She was nervous, wondering if she’d be able to find her way.

The house was bigger than she imagined a hotel to be, modern but with paintings much older than both her and her captor combined. He seemed to be a collector.

Eventually she found the dining room, a place set for the two of them while he worked at an empty one, typing something on his laptop.

She didn’t speak to make herself present, but he noticed her right away, closing his laptop and coming to stand. He hadn’t changed out of what she saw him in earlier.

“I’m so glad you decided to join me,” he smiled.

Like she had a choice.

He pulled out a chair for her and she felt her body temperature rise as she stepped nearer and accepted.

“You look beautiful,” he told her as he took his own seat to join her.

And he looked like a prince out of a dark nightmare, handsome and alluring and someone she definitely would have noticed out on the street. She hated it.

He cleared his throat when she didn’t speak. “Well, I’ll get us some wine, and let the staff know we’re ready for dinner,”

She watched as he stood again and disappeared into the other room.

Their setting was very romantic and intimate, candles lit and the lights dimmed. He was deluded, thinking he was dating his prisoner.

Once again, Betty’s fingers came to the collar around her neck. Whether she liked it or not, she was his now.

He returned with wine and instructed her to drink.

With hate filling her veins, she obeyed. It was delicious.

“It’s very old, from Italy, I’ve been waiting to share it with someone special,”

Sure, Betty felt very special.

“I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Jughead Jones and it’s a pleasure to meet you Betty Cooper,”

She wished she could say the same.

“I know this must be hard for you,” he went on, “but I assure you, I’ll give you everything and anything you want… You’ll be happy here, with me,”

Letting her eyes drift from his handsome face to the flame of the candle in front of her, she contemplated setting herself on fire, but she’d never actually do that.

Betty wanted to tell him that what would make her happy would be to travel the world, to get an education, but she knew that it didn’t matter.

She didn’t realize she was doing it at first, but her fingers went back to her collar, and she spoke the words before she knew they were spilling from her lips.

“What’s this for?”

Jughead took another sip of wine and they both stayed quiet as they were served salad. Betty didn’t care to look at who was serving it, knowing no one in this house would be able to save her anyway.

“It’s to keep you safe,” 

She frowned, looking at him again, really looking. He was young, perhaps only slightly older than her, with beautiful skin and beauty marks that made him even more striking. 

“You’re allowed anywhere in the house except my office when I’m not in it. There’s also multiple pools, a lake, and gardens around the property you might like to explore… Your jewelry simply makes sure you don’t wonder too far,”

Right, so a collar, a collar that would probably also shock her like a dog if she went beyond where she was allowed. 

“I really do hope we can be friends, Betty,” he said, “But I understand it may take you awhile to adjust.

.

.

.

Betty avoided speaking or interacting with Jughead as much as possible. A month in and she’d hardly spoken two sentences to him. He  _ invited _ her to dinner almost every night, and some days they had lunch together also. He tried to make conversation but nothing he could say would make her want to talk back.

She always had breakfast alone in her room and then the rest of her day was spent exploring the house and grounds. There was an indoor pool and an outdoor one, beautiful gardens, even a small maze she liked to disappear in with one of the many books from the library.

And when she was inside, she liked the library best. Inside the library she didn’t feel alone, the words of hundreds, if not thousands, of authors to comfort her. Jughead usually worked in his office for the majority of the day, and she even contemplated asking what it was he did.

But she wasn’t that desperate yet.

.

On day forty, or maybe fifty (she wasn’t counting anymore), she was surprised to find Jughead in the library.

She stopped and frowned, contemplating turning around, but he was probably there for a reason.

“I ah,” he began, his hand coming to the back of his head as he looked down. “I know you’re not much of a talker and I thought maybe you’re getting lonely alone here every day, so I got you something,”

Her heart raced, wondering what it might be. 

He moved behind one of the couches and she watched as he leaned down, getting something, maybe out of a box. Betty wasn’t sure what she was expecting it to be, but when he held up a golden lab puppy, her legs were rushing her over and she was taking the precious pup from his arms.

Betty had always wanted a dog.

“Oh hello, my love,” she signed, holding the adorable animal to her chest. She was going to love it so much. She already did.

“He’s a boy, I figured you’d like to name him,”

Betty looked up at Jughead then, a kind smile across his lips. She wanted to say thank you, but it lodged inside her throat and she just couldn’t.

He may seem kind, and he wasn’t pressuring her into anything yet, but she was sure he soon would. There was no way he bought her and didn’t expect  _ something _ .

.

.

.

Betty’s days weren’t terrible, not now that she had a sweet little friend following her around all day. She called him Chip, not quite sure how she came upon the name.

Not much changed with Jughead. Sometimes he tried to talk to her, sometimes he didn’t, the two of them sitting in silence as they ate.

He went away every once in a while, probably a total of seven times in the last three months. He always informed her of how long he’d be gone, and she said nothing in response. His life was his own and he could do what he wanted.

She was beginning to get used to her new life, used to him not asking for more than a dinner date, so when he met her in the foyer one evening instead of the dining room, she felt her heart beating in her ears.

“I want to show you something,” he said, holding out his hand.

She tried not to shake as she gave him her hand and let him take it, leading her through the house and to a door she’d never even seen before.

He unlocked it and led her down some steps, her bare feet feeling cold against the smooth stone. 

Where was he taking her, she wondered, down to a dungeon to torture her until she gave in and finally engaged in some conversation. She was sure he hadn’t bargained for a mute when he bought her. He was so handsome she was sure any other girl would have been quick to do whatever he wanted to have his attention. Why had he picked her?

When the lights came on, she noticed they were in one of the basements. It was such a large property she knew there must have been more than the room they were in right now.

“I noticed you admiring the paintings we have around the house… I thought you might like to see the whole collection,”

She frowned, surprised by the fact that there were more, and so many.

She had to remove wrapping that was protecting the art work, her heart picking up speed now at the excitement of getting to see something so rare and precious. Each piece was more beautiful than the next, a wide variety of styles.

Neither of them spoke as he stood back and watched her explore.

“Do you know much about art?” he asked.

She didn’t answer, smiling slightly to herself. Whatever she did know, she was sure it was nothing compared to what he did.

“Perhaps you’d like to go to a museum with me some time,”

She looked at him then, surprised. She tried not to show it, going back to looking at the larger piece she had just pulled the wrapping away from. She looked at it, looked at the face of the young girl in it, trapped the way Betty felt trapped.

“You trust me away from this house?” she asked. She spoke so little now that she had almost forgotten the sound of her own voice.

When he didn’t reply, she looked at him again and he was giving her a small smile.

“I’ll plan it then,” he simply said.


End file.
